moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Varyc Marwyn
Varyc Marwyn is a Knight of Stromgarde and the youngest son of Sir Gavin Marwyn and his wife, Stephanie. Description Tall and athletic, he appears to be somewhere in his early twenties. His broad chest looks as though it was carved from stone and at a simple glance, it becomes clear that he is no stranger to intense, physical training. His blonde hair is long and unruly, loose strands often obstructing his eyes. With hazel eyes and a charming smile, he'd likely considered a handsome young man. His posture and the way he moves in the training yard indicate that he was well-trained by a master-at-arms and not without at least some combat experience. He wears a fine, castle forged longsword on his hip, much like those carried by the Knights of Stromgarde. Outside of combat, he can often be found in more casual attire, favoring dark pants, soft, tooled-leather boots and loosely-fitted shirts made from the finest silk. Though not as wealthy as some, Varyc is clearly a man of means. Relationships Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale A distant relation of the Countess of Seastone, Varyc has ingratiated himself with the widow and pledged his sword to the defense of Seastone. After serving briefly among her household guard, Lady Melysa made him a Knight of Seastone and Captain of her household guard. Rumors have circulated regarding the young man's attraction to his noble cousin, though whether there is any truth to them remains unclear. Sir Gavin Marwyn Varyc remains mostly estranged with his Knightly father, who traveled with Danath Trollbane and currently serves among the Sons of Lothar at Honor Hold. Arryc Blackfyre Bastard son of Ethan Ashvale and close friend of Varyc's since his arrival at Seastone. Despite Blackfyre's low birth and frequent travels throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and beyond, the two have become good friends. Romance Never particularly good with women, Varyc has had but one romantic relationship since he came of age and it ended quite poorly when the object of his heart's desire was betrothed to another man of higher station. History Early Years As the youngest son of Sir Gavin Marwyn and his wife, Stephanie, Varyc's childhood was a good deal more privileged than many. He received a fine education and began his training with Stonegarde's master at arms at the age of ten. Groomed from early childhood to become a Knight of Stromgarde like his father, Varyc took to such endeavors like a moth to a bright flame. Military Career Varyc's military career began at the age of sixteen when he first joined the League of Arathor to fight the Horde in the Arathi Basin. Despite being wounded twice in battle, the young man earned several honors and likely would have remained in service to the league, were it not for the Syndicate's assault on Stonegarde. The Siege of Stonegarde Ever the dutiful soldier, Varyc could not ignore the threat to his family and fought valiantly to repell the Alterac Syndicate from their lands. When Joren Marwyn fell in battle, Varyc pledged his sword to his son, Liam who became the next Baron of Stonegarde. With the promise of a Knighthood in time, Varyc served faithfully during what was perhaps the darkest hour for the house of Marwyn. Under Liam's command, Varyc fought to reclaim Stonegarde Keep and was instrumental in their victory over the Alterac Syndicate. Sadly, theirs would be a short-lived triumph and soon, the Syndicate launched another attack in retaliation that would claim Liam's life. Varyc was personally responsible for bringing his lord's remains to the crypts in Stromgarde city. Service to Seastone When Melysa Marwyn returned to the Kingdom after two decades to lead her brother's people to salvation, Varyc found himself quite smitten by the beautiful, determined woman who within just weeks, managed to lead her brother's crippled forces to victory and drive the syndicate from their lands. When she was created Countess of Seastone, Varyc readily pledged his sword to his Cousin and was later rewarded with a knighthood. Since his rise to Knighthood, the young man has worked to earn her favor and as rumors have it, also her affection. Currently Most recently, Varyc has offered to lead the dangerous expedition into forsaken-occupied territory planned by his Cousin in the hopes of recovering what wealth remains in the Ashfort's vaults. Though some have voiced their displeasure at such a young man leading the expedition, the Countess seems to have every confidence in his ability to do so. Category:Characters Category:House of Marwyn Category:Arathorian Coalition Category:Stromgarde Human Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand